Thank You
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Terima kasih, Kyunnie. Terima kasih karena selalu melindungiku sekalipun aku tidak ada di sampingmu. Terima kasih karena selalu mengawasiku ketika kau merasa aku jauh dari jangkauanmu. Terima kasih, terima kasih atas segalanya. Dan terima kasih karena tangan hangatmu selalu menggenggamku. I love you for everything I am./A KyuMin FF based on some of KyuMin moment./Yaoi, BL/RnR?


_**Thank You**_

_**This story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**_**, **_**2013**

**Cho Kyuhyun**_**, **_**Lee Sungmin**_**, and **_**Super Junior**

_**Are belong to God and themselves**_

_**Genre :**_

_**Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**_

_**Rating : Teen**_

_**Length : Ficlet**_

_**Summary :**_

_**Your hand is very warm. When you take my hand I feel so completely.**_

_**Without you, I couldn't think I can feel this way.**_

_**I will never let you go with nonsense cause you must have a reason to leave me.**_

_**I know the real you, and you know the real me.**_

_**We know well of each other.**_

_**But I don't wanna bother you with my character. But you understand me as well as you did.**_

_**Thanks for everything.**_

_**And I know that you will always take my hand though they can't see us.**_

_**And give me strength for sure.**_

_**No one feels can explain but just one thing that I can tell you.**_

"_**I love you for everything I am."**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BoysLove, Shonen-ai, BoyXBoy, OOC!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Be easy on me. Don't judge the cast if you unlike.**_

_**Just bash me and the story if you feel dislike.**_

_**I'll take it and it makes me write better than now.**_

_**But if you read it, please, leave a feedback.**_

_**Love KyuMin and always believe.**_

_**KyuMin's Love is Destiny. KyuMin Jjang!**_

_**Enjoy~ Thank you~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A KyuMin Fanfiction**_

_**Thank You**_

_By _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sekalipun kau bukan seseorang yang akan menunjukkan perhatianmu di depan mereka, namun aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkanku. Dan aku berterima kasih karena itu.

Sekalipun kau tidak pernah melakukan _skinship_ denganku dan lebih memilih melakukannya dengan yang lain, namun aku tahu kau akan melakukan lebih dari _skinship_ ketika kita hanya berdua.

Kau tak pernah menuntutku sekalipun kau cemburu. Itu semua terlihat karena aku dapat melihatnya dari matamu.

Kau memang tidak sempurna, tapi kau selalu terlihat baik di mataku.

Kau sangat menyebalkan tapi aku mencintaimu.

Dan ketika aku terjatuh di bandara kala itu, semua orang bisa melihat kilatan kemarahan yang kau layangkan melalui matamu. Maka saat itulah aku tahu, kau berusaha menjagaku sekalipun kau tak ada di sampingku.

Jangan marah pada mereka, Kyu. Kau hanya perlu mengatakan kalau mereka harus lebih berhati-hati meninggalkan sesuatu milik mereka di tempat umum yang sering disinggahi banyak orang. Percaya padaku bahwa mereka semua pasti akan mengerti tanpa kau menunjukkan kemarahanmu.

Terima kasih, karena matamu selalu jeli akan keberadaanku. Terima kasih karena kau melindungiku dengan caramu. Dan tetaplah melakukannya sampai aku yang memintamu berhenti walau itu tidak mungkin.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini kami akan melakukan _super show_ di Bangkok. Kami, Super Junior, sudah bersiap untuk menuju _van_ di bandara Bangkok. Kau di sampingku, berjalan bersama denganku seolah melindungiku dari kejadian yang pernah terjadi dulu.

Dan ketika kau menaiki lebih dulu _mini car_ yang disiapkan, aku hanya bisa tersenyum ketika kita berada di satu _mini car_. Aku duduk di sampingmu, kemudian melambai menyapa _fans_ yang mengerubungi kita. Kau tahu aku tidak begitu suka keramaian, lalu seolah melindungiku, kau berada di sampingku kini.

Sekali lagi…terima kasih, Kyunnie. Terima kasih.

Walau kau tak pernah mencoba untuk meraihku di depan umum, tapi setiap kali ada kesempatan, tangan itu seolah terulur agar aku menyambutnya. Yang mau tak mau, ku sambut tangan besar menghangatkan itu untuk melingkupi tangan kecilku.

Ya, tanganmu sangat hangat, Kyunnie. Aku menyukainya. Dan aku merasa sangat sempurna ketika tangan besarnya melingkupi tangan mungilku. Aku…seolah memiliki hal terindah di dunia. Bukan hanya tanganmu, namun juga dirimu. Seolah aku memiliki banyak hal kecil yang membuatku semakin mencintaimu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hyung! Cepatlah tidur. Sejak kapan kau menyukai starcraft, huh?" kau menegurku membuatku mengerucutkan bibirku yang katamu imut.

"Ish! Menganggu saja. Sudah sana tidur duluan. Aku saja tidak pernah mengganggumu kalau kau sedang main!" sungutku padamu. Kau mengernyitkan alis tidak suka, lalu mendekatiku.

Tangan hangatmu mengusap pipi chubbyku. "Aku tidak ingin kau sakit, Ming."

"Aku tidak gampang sakit, kok. Jadi jangan khawa—"

'Cup'

Dan bibirmu yang selalu saja tiba-tiba mengecupku juga merupakan bagian terfavoritku. Ck. Kau benar-benar, ya, Kyunnie.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tidurlah, _baby_," katamu lagi dan mengelus kepalaku. Kemudian mengisyaratkanku untuk berbaring dengan kepalaku di pahamu. Aku menurut. Dan lagi-lagi tangan hangat itu membuatku nyaman.

"Tidurlah, dan jangan mendengkur, _okay_?" ujarmu membuatku cemberut.

"Ish! Menyebalkan sekali. Aku mendengkur juga saat kelelahan saja, tuh," balasku padamu. Kau hanya terkekeh kemudian mengecup kening, mata, pipi dan bibirku.

Kemudian berbisik membuatku menutup mata, berharap aku akan terus mendengarmu mengucapkannya sampai seribu tahun lagi—ah, ani, tapi sampai Tuhan mengambilku darimu, mungkin?

"Aku mencintaimu, Minimin. Aku sangat mencintaimu," bisikmu lembut membuatku perlahan melayang ke dunia mimpi. Dan sebelum aku benar-benar pulas, aku merasakan bibir itu menyentuhku lagi.

Sekali lagi…terima kasih, Kyunnie. Terima kasih atas segalanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dan _super show_ di Bangkok pun di mulai. Tak jarang teriakkan para _elf_ membuatku tersenyum, mereka sangat menyukai kita, Kyu. Maka kali ini aku ingin bersenang-senang. Pokoknya kau juga harus bersenang-senang, _okay_?

Entah apa yang terjadi, ketika satu persatu _member_ berteriak, dan kini giliranmu. Kau berteriak lalu tertunduk malu. Aku mendekatimu dan memelukmu. Tubuhmu sedikit mengejang. Terkejut, _eoh_? Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Aku ingin tangan hangatmu itu melingkupi tubuhku. Jangan pernah lepaskan sampai aku yang melepaskannya, Kyunnie.

Dan ketika tangan favoritku menyambut pelukanku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum, menunjukkannya pada dunia. Hei, lihat! Kyunnie tengah memelukku. Aku bahagia sekali.

Aku senang ketika kau memelukku, memberiku kehangatan lebih. Dan ketika pelukan kita terlepas, tangan itu masih melingkupiku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain tersenyum. Kyunnie, kenapa kau selalu saja memberikanku kepercayaan dan keyakinan bahwa dunia akan mengerti kita.

Kau memberiku kekuatan di saat aku lemah.

Dan lagi yang bisa aku ucapkan adalah…terima kasih Kyunnie. Untuk semuanya yang kau berikan padaku.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dan ketika pada akhirnya kau memberikanku sebuah cincin emas polos yang sama dengan yang ada di jarimu. Aku ingin menjerit, namun tertahan karena kau membingkai wajahku. Oh ya Tuhan~! _How lucky I am_, huh?

Mungkin aku tidak bisa menjabarkan perasaanku padamu, pada dunia, pada orang tua kita, sahabat-sahabat kita, atau para _shipper_.

Tapi Kyunnie~ ketahuilah satu hal yang bisa aku beritahukan kepadamu.

Satu hal yang selalu kau tujukan padaku. Ya, kata cinta itu.

"_I love you for everything I am_, Kyunnie~ _so much more than you know me well till know_," bisikku padamu dan memelukmu. Kau balas memelukku sehingga membuatku merasa sangat nyaman.

"_I know you well cause I'm the first to fallin' love with you. No matter what, you complete me without any commit between us before, right? You just did your best and fix the broken me as well as you ever did. Thanks~ I didn't tell you one that…I'm the real stalker of Lee Sungmin, and I knoooooow the real you like you know the real me. Thanks for believe, and thanks for being the most important thing in my whole life. I love you for everything in me_."

Dan balasanmu seolah meruntuhkan semua keraguan akan hubungan kita yang akan ditentang dunia. Namun aku percaya, kau akan selalu berada di sampingku, menggenggam tanganku, memberikanku kekuatan, menyempurnakan kekuranganku dengan seluruh rasa cintamu.

Ya, aku percaya itu, Kyunnie.

_Thank you~ thank you for everything you gave me. Thank you for everything you did. I love you~ I love you for everything I am. No matter what. I'm yours, Cho. I'm just yours. I knew just enough, and I always believe it._

_Thank you~ thank you~_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note : **_**Beberapa **_**moment**_** KyuMin yang saya ambil pas Sungmin jatuh di bandara setelah pulang dari sushow INA, terus pas mereka di bandara Bangkok saat naikin **_**mini car**_** dan juga **_**moment**_** pas di atas panggung **_**super show**_** Bangkok saat mereka pelukan.**

_**This is for my lovely couple, my KyuMin! Longlast and longlife, okay? I love you for everything I am. Wkwkwk**_

_**May I ask you to give me a feedback, please? Thank you~**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
